


Kenta and Sean shoot more than a movie

by Kenta



Series: Kenta and Sean O'Pry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Kenta has always found Sean O'Pry very hot, not only was Sean hot, but he wore leather and smoked. Then Kenta finds out he is going to be shooting a gay porno with him. The two decide to get some practice in before shooting beings.





	Kenta and Sean shoot more than a movie

I took my seat in the passenger side of the truck, leaning backwards as I rolled the window down to accommodate the flow of air within the trucks cabin. It didn’t take long for the engine to rev up with life, flaring and thrumming and humming with energy as I felt the vibrations of the truck slowly lurch forward onto the pavement, and out of the parking garage that we were in. The darkness of shadows giving way to the brighter darkness of the City’s night soon flowed as stars and shapes and more hung overhead quietly. The movement and life of the city itself encircling all around me and pulsating as hard as my heart was, in tune with the excitement that boiled up within me. 

Soon, vehicles that were filled with all other kind of people on their own trajectory in life made their way onto the highway with us, and I couldn’t help but smile as I reached my fingers through the window to take in all the air within my palm. The silence between us both palpable, yet relaxed. I couldn’t help but feel… at ease really. The heavy air of my attraction to Sean keeping me silent for the moment, not wanting to ruin the moment with my usual self. 

I held my fingers outside of the window, letting the cooling breeze blow between and against my palm as I widened my digits even more, feeling the wind caressing up along my arm, and beneath the hemline of my shirt to ruffle the chilling, healing breeze against my chest. The sensation equally thrilling and relaxing as I felt goosebumps prickle along my shoulders, forcing me to bite my lip a little bit while I watched the world outside of the open window pass me by the faster we went. Each lurching push of the vehicle forcing me to relax as I listened to the hum of the engine. 

Sean looked over towards me, and I could feel his eyes staring at me despite how I tried – in vain – to not notice and look away. My own slight smile on my face remaining as I thought to the food that we’d have shortly. My stomach grumbling to the menu I gave myself. Steak, burgers, fries, shakes; everything. 

“Say, you don’t mind if I smoke do you Kenta?” Sean asked, tilting his head somewhat as he leaned in my direction, his free hand pulling away from the steering wheel to reach into the pocket of his leather jacket. 

I blinked – pulled from my foodie daydream as I looked over towards him already having a box of smokes in hand. Though, I couldn’t help but smirk in spite of myself. It wasn’t like I did mind, and above all, I actually really wanted him to anyways. I remember Sean having a cigarette in a few of his other roles that I’ve seen him in, and I personally always thought that he looked rather sexy with a cig. 

I shrugged, showing that I didn’t care. “Honestly? I would love it if you would. Might even get rid of the city smell in here with something better.”

Sean laughed, letting his laughter die down to a chuckle as he bit the tip of one butt, and then – like magic – flicked free a shiny, bright, metallic zippo from his pocket in one quick movement. Mesmerizing me with how deftly he can move his hands as I watched him flick his thumb over the grinding wheel, lit the end in an orangish flame, and then puffed once or twice before putting that zippo back to where it was before. 

He exhaled afterwards, his bright eyes staring ahead to the road in front of us as the shine of passing headlights gleamed off of the glass in front of us. A turn, a rev of the engine, and a thrust forward with empowering speed, I watched as we left the downtown area towards the outer rim of the speedway – taking us from the center of the city to the outer commercial areas. 

The smell of tobacco soon filled the cabin of the truck, despite the window being down, and I sighed once more as I relaxed into the comforting silence. Sean’s arm rising up from where he sat as if to motion me closer towards him. 

“So, tell me Kenta. What the hell are you doing all the way over there huh?” he asked. 

Another moment of teasing confidence shot up through my core as I felt the relaxing atmosphere of our casual company light a small comforting fire within my belly. “What? Over here?”

“Yea.” He said, that grin of his deepening as I no doubt knew he felt the same as I did. “Going to get cold by that window you keep your arm out there you know.”

I looked back towards him, my arm, and then brought my palm upwards to turn itself into a wing, feeling the pressure of the air beneath my forearm and palm lifting my hand ever upwards before I angled it on downward to feel the pressure building atop. “Yea, but look at how much fun I’m having.”

“Oh, but I’m more fun, you know.” He stated. 

“Yea?” I asked, as innocently as I could. 

He inhaled deeply of that cigarette, and turned towards me with a chuckle before blowing it in my direction – the smell of the tobacco mixed with the cherry and other flavorings entered into my mind as I felt myself falling forward into that ashen cloud for a moment. My head already hazy with the moment and the thoughts that ran through me – yet now were now inclining me more towards dropping my guard completely and giving in to whatever Sean wanted of me. 

“Yea. Why don’t you come on over here, and see for yourself, eh Kenta?” he asked again, inhaling once more for a secondary blow of mystic air towards me. 

I relented finally, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to resist that second puff as I slowly moved on over, gliding atop the leather seat, before I just turned and fell back into his lap, placing the back of my head within the crevice of his lap – feeling his manhood press against me through the thin fabric of his jeans. 

The hum of the engine grew louder, and I watched as he turned to look down at me and wink, exhaling that sweet scented cloud towards me as I coughed once more, feeling the burning air enter into my lungs. 

“Comfortable?” he’d ask, and I’d nod, cuddling even closer towards him as I felt the outline of his belly through his shirt. 

“Completely.” I replied. My breaths moving in tune with the car pivoting and turning and the motion of muscles working in tandem both in movement, and relaxation as he drove. 

I watched as his hand slid down along my chest, feeling his strong hand brush through the fabric of my shirt down towards my belly as he simply chuckled, and continued on to drive. The feeling of being so close to him warming that fanning inferno that was building deep within my belly as we silently continued on our course through the night. 

Though thankfully we didn’t have long to wait in silence before I felt the truck slow down to a stop. The view outside of the window turning from starry night, to yellow fluorescent lighting of hanging street lamps above. 

“We’re here. Still hungry?” Sean asked, looking back down at me with those bright eyes of his. 

I turned a bit, feeling his legs rising up as the outline of his jeans pressed against my cheek. I was hungry, and feeling Sean beneath me, I knew that he was too. For food? Well, that’s not what I had gathered with what was poking at the back of my head, but the rumble of my stomach brought me back to reality as I nodded affirmatively. 

“Yea.” I said, yawning as I slowly moved up to stretch. Feeling the crackling, tightening muscles relax and loosen from my laying, prone position. My eyes looking out to the nearly empty parking lot that surrounded a restaurant I hadn’t seen before. “Pretty hungry. So where are we?” 

“Heh. Just some smoker’s lounge I found out here a little while back during my last movie shoot.” Sean replied, waiting for me to get up before he slinked to the side, and slipped from his seat, out onto the gravelly parking lot. The crunch of rock and more beneath his feet breaking through the sharp chilliness of the night. 

I looked all around to take another look at where we were. The glowing lights of the city faded off into the distance, so small and imperceptible. Almost as they stood behind a window that peered far away. The hustle and bustle, and the energy of life, almost gone. 

 

The restaurant itself was a simple affair. A square building made of brick and oak nestled back by an encroaching wood. The bright lights within warm and welcoming as the windows themselves showed a half restaurant, half bar filled with people of all kinds. Businessmen, country bumpkins, and more all milling around inside. 

“Doesn’t look as fancy as I thought.” I mused to myself out loud, gaining a laugh from Sean as he stepped forward with hands delving deep into his pockets. 

He turned to look back at me, spinning on his booted heel to face me and walk backwards. “What? Expected some sort of big production place where movie stars, celebrities, and billionaires go to hang out huh?” he asked teasingly. 

I blushed, caught off guard that he overheard me. “That’s not what I meant. It just doesn’t seem to be the sort of place I was expecting.”

Sean continued on his jovial laugh. “Ohhh I’m teasing. Besides. Wait till you see what it looks like on the inside.”

He tilted his head, spun back around, and I followed suit. Not knowing what I expected to find other than what I’ve seen from the patrons by the windows. 

We entered, were greeted, and guided to our seats shortly after. The smell of smoke, wood, whiskey, leather, and food filled the air as the central dais in the middle of the restaurant burned with oak and cherry wood, giving off a crackling, fiery warmth that radiated out to the rest of the interior. 

It all glowed, despite the lamps above us that shone brightly with yellowish light. Everything set gave the sense of a lounge, rather than a restaurant, which did only more to reinforce the wonderment I felt when I entered in. 

We took our seats in a private booth in the back of the Smoker’s lounge, and settled in. The Waitress kind enough to take our orders as we simply waited for appetizers. She left, and soon, it was just me, and Sean, together and alone. 

“See? Told you this was a great place.” Sean said with a wry smirk on his face. 

I nodded my head in agreement, trying to look all around at what I could see before turning back to look at Sean. The crinkled leather seats pressing in against my back, cushioning me down. “You were right. This place is pretty amazing.”

“Yea, I know.” He replied, opening an arm for me to slide on in. I might have been innocent, but I still knew what that gesture meant. 

I leaned in against his side as I felt the warmth of the booth envelop all around me. The bright, white light of the lamp above us shrouding the world outside of our little nook in shadows, almost making me feel like we were cut off from the world itself. 

He grinned, and leaned forward onto his elbows. Neglecting the bread basket in favor of the ashtray as he deftly flicked his finger to the edge to discard what ashen top he developed. The glittering, burnt paper falling in a swirl as I tuned to look along the cigarette, up along his exposed forearm while his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and the up towards his handsome, smirking face. 

He spied where my eyes went, and raised a brow for a moment while he leaned in closer. “So tell me Kenta, how long have you been attracted to smokers huh?”

I gulped, feeling somewhat self-conscious then to the question, but I continued to play along at least, knowing that I wasn’t being judged. “A while now.” I said, trying to think of a way to flirtily say why, but without sounding too insecure. “I mean. You know, since I was younger and everything and just… I think it’s kind of cool.”

He chuckled, sensing that I was nervous in answering. He leaned in closer, pressing the side of his leg against my own as I felt the tightened muscle of his thigh so close to my own. Heated friction burning me up inwardly as I felt the creeping heat of arousal pool from my stomach on upwards to my chest, and my hands tightened somewhat. My eyes turning to look at him as he continued to lean in enough that I could smell his breath – earthy, aromatic, and tobacco. A sweet combination that caused me to part my lips in surprise. 

“Younger huh?” he said at first, not pulling back from me in the least as he continued to look at me with half lidded eyes. “Haven’t done anything with a smoker since or something?”

I gulped a little bit, wishing that our order was here already so I could have my alcoholic drink to help me with my inhibitions – especially with how close Sean was to me. But I shook my head, decided truth was better than lying and trying to impress him. “No… I haven’t.”

He simply chuckled. I half expected him to be disappointed, to lean away, and lose some of that momentum that we had both been building up to, to this moment. But he just reached his hand out to his glass of water while he spoke. “Want to now hmmm?”

I blinked, and my heart leapt twice in my chest, almost like a summersault. My mind hazy with trying to decipher what he meant. “Here? Right now?” I stammered a bit, looking towards his eyes, then down to his jawline and further to the edge of the table. Wondering how we’d even do anything here and get away with it. 

He laughed a little, caught off guard with my innocent question. “No, not here silly. No… later... with jus you, and me. A little bit of fun.”

I gulped once more, feeling the heat now rising from my belly, to my chest, to my cheeks. My chest tightening in excitement as I leaned in closer against him, feeling his arm slowly sliding along the back of the bannister towards my shoulders as I felt his bicep press against my shoulders. 

His voice dropped, down to a deep, purring tone as his other hand held his cigarette between his fingers. I smelled both the whiskey that he drank and the cigarette on his breath as he whispered. “So what do you want to do huh?”

I bit my lip, and inhaled sharply as my mind raced suddenly to what I wanted him to do later on. 

Hell, what I wanted him to do to me right now. 

Yet, I continued to be led into that dominant attitude of his. That growing bad boy persona that he was quickly showing me, and using against me. I knew that I was weak to it; I loved bad boys, I loved leather, I loved it all. Yet he didn’t know, and his guesses were all correct. 

Quickly I tried to un-blank my mind from his suggestive voice, trying to think of what it was that I DID want for later. “Smoking…” I said simply, trying not to sound as dreamy as I felt. “Yea… You think you can smoke for me?”

He chuckled, and brought that cigarette up to his lips once more to inhale upon before he blew another ashen cloud of dark air into my face again. Gentle, and warm, and smelling of his breath. I almost wanted to kiss him right there but I knew I had to wait. Sean was in charge after all. 

“Of course. That’s not all you want, I can tell.” He said, his hand creeping up to my shoulder as I felt his fingers wind up around the curve of my deltoid and pull me in closer. His lips now moving to the lobe of my ear. “Go on. What else is it that you’re thinking of huh?”

I squirmed a bit, and felt that heat intensify. The front of my pants tightened as I felt my own arousal confine itself within my pants – causing me to curse putting on skinny jeans this evening – while I tried to fight conscious thought and erection both taking my energy. 

“Leather…” I said, that dream like quality of my voice returning as I turned to face him, feeling his nip on my ear first before I turned away with a sharp inhaling voice. “You got a leather jacket right?”

I turned to face him fully; his stubble mere inches from grazing my own soft cheek as his bright eyes shone with a pleased intensity behind them. He winked, nipped at my chin, and leaned back. “Kenta, I’m going to make sure you go into work tomorrow with a limp then. Leather just sealed it for me, you’re mine.”

Another shock of energy, and I relaxed further, trying to melt away all anxiety that built up within me. The anxiety now being replaced with… happiness? Anxiousness? It was a feeling I hadn’t felt in some time, yet a feeling I didn’t want to let go of either. 

I went to open my mouth to reply; seeking out his lips and eyes at the same time as I tried to spread my legs wider to let the pain of my clenched hardon pass. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to say much other than a sharp exhale of air before I heard a voice come out from the white shadows of the restaurants interior. My mind rubber banding back to reality as I realized we weren’t in a private setting – but that of a fancy bar and grill. 

“Kenta? Oh hah! Thought that was you!” I heard the belligerent voice of someone from my past. 

I cringed a bit, and felt all that anxiousness and excitement ebb out of me as memories came flooding back into me. I turned, looking towards a large, stocky body of a man I once knew from high school. His hair balding despite his youth, with an unkempt beard that showed he didn’t care for his appearance. Dressed as I expected someone like him to be dressed; Jeans and a torn shirt. 

What he was doing here? I had no idea. 

“Well, look who it is. Ain’t it a small world.” He continued on as Sean, confused and annoyed at the interruption, turned to look towards the man with his strong jawline clenched and tightened. 

“Yea, Darrel. Just. Wow.” Was all I could say, just wanting him to leave so I can continue to spend my time with Sean and eat my food in peace. 

“You know him?” Sean asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly as he looked from Darren to myself. I opened my mouth to reply, but was immediately cut off by Darren himself. 

“Oh yea. We know each other. Hey, watch yourself pal.” Darren said with a laugh, pointing a finger straight towards Sean. “We use to make fun of him for being a faggot in high school. Not sure if it’s changed or not, but man, the queer little stories I can tell you about him.”

I slunk lower into my seat now, remembering the trauma of being made fun of by guys like him and his friends. Though Sean’s jaw tightened even more before he spoke; his voice darkening and sharpening at the same time. “Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?”

Darren rose his hands up, confused at first before he gave a huffing, wheezing laugh. “What? Ain’t like I’m wrong right? You two here being gay right? Thought I saw you on the other side of the restaurant.”

“So you came to bother us both? Is that it?” Sean asked, pressing forward onto his elbows then as he rose up from his seat a little ways, as if to threaten Darren. “Saw two perfectly happy people and you, what? Thought to come over and be an asshole?”

“Hey man it’s not like tha-“Darren replied, offended. 

“It is like that, and if you’re not out of my face in the next five seconds, I’m going to grab you, and chuck your fat ass out of that window over there.” Sean replied once more, steel edging his voice as he pointed towards a large window at the front. “And you better hope that your family isn’t here to witness you getting your ass kicked in.”

I reached up with my hands, pressing them in against my face as I continued to watch the scene unfold in front of me nervously. Not knowing whether or not this would turn into a fight. I really didn’t want it to, yet, at the same time I deep down did want Sean to make good on his promise. Darren was someone in high school who needed to be knocked down a peg or two. 

Darren stopped for a moment, looking between me and Sean, and then just huffed indignantly. Now called out for his shit, and finding no one was taking it his true colors showed just how much of a coward he really was. 

“I don’t need this. Whatever, I don’t need to fight no fags.” He said, turning to walk away as Sean followed up with one last barb flung his way. 

“Yea, because you know I’d kick your ass. Coward.” He said, huffing a bit as he turned back towards me. Pressing his hand against the table as the entire restaurant silenced itself for a moment to see whether or not this altercation would get out of hand. When it didn’t, the murmur of talking returned. 

“Sorry about that Kenta.” Sean said. Reaching his hand across the tabletop for the edge of his cigarette carton. “Didn’t mean to go off like that. I just can’t stand people like him who think they’re tough shit like that.”

I smiled, shaking my head as I lowered my hands now, no longer embarrassed. “Hey don’t be sorry. That actually… I liked that.”

“Yea?” Sean asked, his usual smirk returning as he looked up from the table towards me. Those eyes of his shining once more with a hidden intent that made me squirm once more in my seat. 

I nodded my head. “Yea. I actually thought it was really sexy. Just… like how you took control of everything.”

I squeezed my hands together, and he looked towards me before he scoffed, returned to his seat beside me, and slid his zippo lighter out towards me. “Is that so? Well good thing for you I intend to take control of you later.”

I blushed, looking towards the zippo, and back to him, almost knowing what he wanted me to do as I reached for it, opened it, and gently, gingerly, went to light the end of his new cigarette. “Is that so?”

“Very much. Now eat your dinner and we’ll be on our way.” He said, leaning back to puff on the end of the cigarette butt, and nodding towards the waitress as she returned with our order. 

I knew it was going to be a good evening. We ate, paid our bill, and left without much fanfare. Darren was nowhere to be seen, no doubt shamed out of the restaurant by Sean’s strength. 

Not that I wanted to see him again of course. 

Yet even Darren couldn’t dampen the mood I felt as we left and headed back to the truck. The chilly night continued to cool even further as a slight fog rose up from the ground. 

I closed the door behind me, listening to the lock clicking in place as I just sighed, and turned around in time to watch as Sean sat on the edge of the sofa. His legs spread wide – wide enough that I could see the fabric of his tight jeans clinging on to his pants as they outlined well his manhood, and showed off that growing, hard bulge of his. My eyes glancing to his erection as I looked up slowly towards his belly, and then upwards towards his opened leather jacket – the same leather jacket he went to get, before he spread his arms along the back of the couch. 

He looked relaxed, and yet at the same time apprehension and awkwardness surrounded me. Even after all that we’ve done, said, and hinted at I still felt a little nervous. Here he was – good looking, a bad boy, liked to take control, and knew how to treat me like I wanted to be treated. 

Hell, it was a wonder I could even keep myself from just being hard. Horny as I was getting. 

He looked back to me, smirking as if he knew that I was eyeing him up while he reached towards the inside pocket of his coat. The jingle of zippers and rings in the leather forcing the blood meant for my brain downward into my crotch as I felt my own cock harden swiftly. 

“Don’t mind if I smoke in the house do you hmmm?” he asked, pulling out his carton of cigarettes, letting his thumb trace against the ripped edge to pull out one from within the small box. 

I looked at him, shaking my head as I slowly started to grow just a little bit giddy at the sight of him. Sure, he was sexy while he was smoking at the restaurant – yes he was sexy smoking and blowing that smoke in my face in his truck – And ohhh he was sexy whenever he swaggered around, knowing I was watching. Yet here, in my house? Oh I liked it a lot.

I stepped closer towards Sean then, reaching my hand out, and trying to hold the excited trembling, ad taking his zippo to offer him the chance for me to light his cigarette instead. 

He looked at me, raised a brow, and smirked with that cig between his lips and leaned in while I flicked on the small sparking wheel, lit the end of it in flames, and let him take a puff or two. “God, no. I told you, I like it when you smoke. So please smoke all you want.”

He inhaled, pulling back onto the couch as he reached his other hand up towards himself. Letting his palm brush past my shoulder while he took hold of the cigarette between two fingers and inhaled. A moment of silence passed between us, and then he opened his eyes to exhale sharply out towards me, letting my face get hit with a blinding puff of smoke again as I inhaled deeply.

“Good.” He said, taking control of the situation now, even though it was my house that he was in. I didn’t care; I wanted him to take that sort of control from me. 

So I slumped down, pressing my knee against the couch as I sank down into the soft, cushiony sofa. Letting my side lean against the back of the couch while my eyes scanned down all along his body. Looking first to the strong line of his jaw, downward towards his inhaling chest as I saw the fabric of his shirt cling to his tightly compacted muscles, and the way his leather coat crinkled slightly with each drawing breath he took. 

Further on down, imagining what his abs looked like, and clenching my hand to keep from reaching out to trace a finger along the six pack that I knew he had. 

Yet I continued on downward appraisingly, knowing that he knew I was looking and just teasing me on further – almost to egg me on to submission. My eyes finally stopping as I saw his erection throbbing against the front of his pants, the outline of his cock giving me an idea to how big he was beneath. 

God, I couldn’t keep myself contained any more than I was. So I swallowed what drool I could hold back, and steeled myself to ask him something. Nervousness once more plaguing me, but I knew if I didn’t now, I’d never get the opportunity again tonight, and didn’t know if we would before the first movie shoot. 

“Sean?” I asked, trying to think of best how to formulate my question. 

He inhaled again, closing his eyes for a moment as he relaxed. His shoulders shifting back and forth along the back of the couch as the air started to smell of the strong tobacco that he indulged in. I called for him again, unsure if he heard me or not before he spoke. 

“Mmmm Kenta?” he replied, voice low and sultry. My own cock ached within my pants at the sound of his voice as I spent another moment just thinking of how to reply, before I finally just spoke it out as quickly as I could. 

“I just… I- you know.” I said, finally before just sighing and saying it. “Can I please suck your dick while you smoke? God, you look so hot, I just… I just want to play with your cock.”

He slowly opened one eye, and turned to look at me before he exhaled slowly through his nose. Bluish, cloudy air wafted towards the ceiling before he smirked, and slid a hand up along the side of my arm, towards the center of my back between my shoulder blades. 

“That right?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could, and I nodded my head. 

His fingers continued to slowly swirl in an ever caressing circle along my back, causing goosebumps to pin prickle along my arms, and down the curve of my back. I closed my eyes, and sighed, trying to fight back a shiver while I squirmed where I sat. I felt my hardness even more within my pants, and I whined somewhat for release from the uncomfortable hell that I felt myself in. 

Yet, I nodded my head to Sean’s words. 

He chuckled once more, and turned aside to set his cigarette into an ashtray I kept beside the couch. “I did say you were mine earlier, didn’t I?” he asked. 

I nodded once more. 

His fingers caressed up further along my back while I closed my eyes, and listened to the soothing sounds of his voice. 

“How good can you suck a dick huh?” he asked, and I shook my head. I didn’t know – I certainly wasn’t bad, but I didn’t think I deserved an award for it or anything. 

Then I felt his fingers through my hair, clenching in tightly as I felt a surge of pleasure and pain crackle down along my back once more. The pain feeling too good to pass up as I opened my eyes suddenly and gasped with a soft moan. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. 

He chuckled once more – the savageness of his dominance coming into play as he pulled me forward and I obeyed on downward, moving my hands around his thighs, holding myself up right above his crotch as he slid his other hand beneath my face to toy with the zipper of his pants. 

“How much you want it?” he growled, and I couldn’t help but whimper. 

“A lot.” I could only say, pawing my hands upwards across his heavy bulge, feeling the outline of his heavy balls through the thin fabric, feeling the base of his throbbing shaft, and upwards towards his belt buckle and back down. 

“Not a good answer Kenta.” Sean replied, arching his hips upwards at an angle better suited for what he had in mind, and I watched as he pulled down on that zipper; each glaring, metallic cord that rang out the lower it dropped music to my eyes, but anathema to my want. 

Yet that wasn’t all that I watched him reach for – my eyes turning in their hazed, delirious desire as I watched him reach back towards his leather jacket, slipping his hand beneath the fabric, reaching once more towards the pocket. Only for him to pull out what looked to be a gun. The sleek, metallic steel glinting beneath the pale light of both moon and lamp. 

I gulped somewhat, and held my breath as his fingers ran across the rough wooden handle; he himself looking down at me with a sly, wry grin as he waved it back and forth. 

Smoking, and guns: For some reason I felt myself growing more excited right then and there. 

Yet, there was something I needed t do that I knew he’d like. So I leaned down towards his awaiting dick

I exhaled deeply, only to inhale the sweet scent of his body; the smell of his sweat, the smell of his precum no doubt pooling into small droplets at the end of his pecker. The heavy scent of smoke, leather, cologne, and everything else that drove me wild. It was enough to cause me to lightly drool once more as the animal part of my mind took over, forcing away all objections, anxiety, and nervousness out of the window, leaving me only a wanting little cockslave for Sean’s dick. 

He sensed this change, and chuckled, shifting upwards once more as I leaned back to watch. Watching as his heavy manhood was freed from its cloth prison. Watching as his cock pulled out from within the confines of his pants and swung upwards with a bounce. Thick, hard, smooth, and animated with each shifting shuffle that Sean did beneath my face. 

I inhaled deeply to fight back a gasp, my hand gliding up along Sean’s thigh to grasp at the base of his massive member. Stroking my hand along the length. Feeling the muscle – firm with desire – throb to the tune of his heartbeat in my hand. 

He chuckled still, not fazed at all with my attentions. “What? Are you impressed or something?”

“God it’s so big…” I said, still breathless as I tried to think of how I was going to even fit it in my mouth. His girth was enough to the point I almost wasn’t able to wrap my fingers around it completely; not without squeezing and feeling the throbbing muscle in my hand. 

Sean inhaled deeply, and I could feel the smoke wafting down from atop of me, down atop of me as I felt his fingers burying themselves more firmly within my hair, guiding me down further towards the waving tip of his cock. His thighs spreading wider while my fingers stroked upwards to cup his heavy, full balls within my hand. 

No words were said, and I don’t think anything else really needed to be. I knew what I wanted to do, and I took the plunge. 

I dipped down; opening my mouth wider as I slowly circled my tongue all around the head of his cock. Tasting the precum that dribbled down in pearling drops from the tip, tasting the sweet sweat, and taste of skin on my tongue as I fell down further, guiding with my flattening tongue against the underside of his shaft into my mouth. 

I was right in that it was big, causing me to nearly gag as I made it halfway into my mouth before I had to pull back; tightening my lips all around his dick while I tugged sweetly on the skin with a lewd, wettened suckle. 

I felt his fingers once more in my hair, gripping tightly and pulling as I turned my eyes to the side to watch him pull up his shirt a little bit – spying his six pack abs flexing in pleasure. 

He didn’t groan, not at least until I dipped back downward and felt the head of his throbbing, quivering dick glide past my tongue to my throat, and tasted my spit drooling down his length onto his thighs. I couldn’t help myself, since the drool was what made it slip in easier. 

A little bit deeper this time, and I shifted my head from side to side, only to feel his cock quiver more in my mouth while I pulled back with a slurping suck. Once more I reached the very tip of his length, and then went down deeper to try and force myself to take him as much as I could. 

Third time was the charm, as I felt myself stuffing him deep into my throat. Tears stinging the edge of my eyes as I tried not to gasp; my throat closing and tightening as I swallowed him and gobbled him up. His fingers clenched now in my hair, hurting me so good that I couldn’t help but to bob my head back upwards as I heard Sean above me groan. 

I turned my head a bit to watch as he leaned his head back against the couch. Smoke rising like hissing clouds from his nostrils as he held the cigarette in his hand, letting it burn. The acrid smell of the ash mingling with the smell of sweet, sticky, spit covered dick while I continued to bob downward to take Sean more. 

I quickened my pace, fucking his dick with my throat as I continued to gorge on him further, getting use to the rhythm while Sean lifted his hips up slightly from the couch, up into my mouth. 

I felt the strength of his thighs press against my face, and I pressed back, showing how strong I was as well till eventually I felt his heavy balls smoosh against my chin, and the sticky drool I dribbled onto him stuck to me. 

I pulled back, even as he pushed me down along his length and I kneaded my fingers against his thighs firmly. Running with the rhythm. 

Yet it didn’t last long. Just as I felt my jaw muscles tighten, and clench up in pain and I thought that I wouldn’t be able to do it more, Sean suddenly growled more like an animal in heat, and arched his hips to me. 

The suddenness of his thrusting hips sent stars in my vision as I slurped him up loudly, feeling him completely within my mouth as my nose nuzzled against the soft, downy fuzz of his pelvis, shaking my head slightly back and forth before finally, Sean came. 

And he came hard. 

Hard enough that I nearly gagged. The first spurt surprisingly me as I tasted the sweet, sticky taste of his orgasm shooting up into me. My tongue pressed further against the main vein under his shaft, trying to at least hold him back for a moment so I could breathe, yet he came a second time in a heavy pump, and then finally ended with a third, hot spurt into my mouth, forcing me to have to swallow. 

My head was hazy with delirious desire. I gasped, slowly pulling back as strands of sticky jizz clung to my chin, and I swallowed what I could – and what couldn’t ended up landing down in small dribbling creeks down to my neckline. 

I breathed in what I could; still tasting Sean on my lips as he, too, caught his breath. The cigarette between his lips clenched tightly as his chest rose and fell, his shirt completely off as his leather jacket sat all around him in a heap, crumpled, and set aside. The smoothness of the oiled leather catching the glare of the overhead light. 

Yet, I was still focused on Sean, and how he continued to remain hard; my eyes scanning up to his abs, to his well-manicured pecks, towards his face, watching as the light of rationality returned and he focused once more on being brought back to earth. 

“Goddamn…” Was all he said at first, turning to follow up with a look towards me as he reached aside his cigarette to toss aside what was left of the ashy butt. “Jesus, you really know how to suck a dick. That had to have been the best blowjob I ever got.”

I laughed a little bit – not because I found it funny, but I found it surprising that Sean, of all people, would have thought so. A guy like him I’d have thought would have had better. Yet, I felt the flattery hit me right in the ego, and made me feel better. 

“Yea?” Was all I could say, before he chuckled and motioned for me to come closer. 

I crawled a little bit, much as he had instructed me to do so before I sucked him off. Myself leaning up a little bit to settle, and get more comfortable, even as the pain in my jaw started to dissipate. His hand reached out, patting along my shoulder once more before he pulled his touch back, and reached for another cigarette to smoke. 

“God yes.” He said, still in that dreamlike state before he simply chuckled. His voice slowly returning to that normal grumble that I associated with him. “You know that was pretty fucking hot of you, seeing you deep throat me like that and take it all in your mouth, and swallowing. No one’s ever done that for me before.”

I sat back, letting my hand slowly caress across his thighs as I smiled dreamily – wondering if this was a dream or not. His words an echo in my mind, causing me to blush just a little bit more again. I really only did it because I let my instincts take over. Hell, I didn’t even really know what I was doing.

“I… I couldn’t help myself.” Was all I could say – which was the truth. 

Sean laughed once more lit his new cigarette, and blew the smoke once more I my face. The heavy smell of the clouded, ashy air a refreshing breeze as I inhaled. No longer coughing while Sean smoked. The smell was divine, especially since it hung on his breath. 

“Well don’t help yourself more often. See where that gets us huh?” he simply said. “Now, let’s see what other fun we can have tonight, huh?”

I nodded my head, and turned to stand. My erection pressing against my pants still hurting from how confined I felt myself, yet I didn’t mind. 

For now. I did intend to at least entertain Sean while he was in my apartment. 

Later that night though, after an evening of fun and talking, things seemed to take a more exceptional turn.

I didn’t think things could get better than they already were, but later that night proved to me just how exciting things could really be. 

Both of us laid there in bed with Sean laying on his back, and arms raised up in a ring around his head staring at the ceiling while I laid by my side. Just looking over towards Sean admiringly while I traced my hand slowly up and down along the front of his body – trailing my fingers in a gentle little caress from pec to belly, and back. Feeling each outline of muscle, feeling my own erection pressing against the side of the mattress, the sheets, and even against the side of his thigh a little bit. 

Sean continued to breath in, raising one leg wider to allow my hand to further explore before he moved an arm away from his head, and simply wrapped itself around my shoulder. 

I inhaled, feeling the pulse of electrical pleasure shooting through me as I leaned in just a bit closer towards him to cuddle more. The warmth of his body more welcomed than the warmth that the bed was giving me. 

No words were spoken between us, just the soft, breathless sighs that came between us. Not even smoking, even though by now Sean had gone through a pack himself. 

Suddenly, I felt that hand of his trailing down along my shoulder, feeling the rough touch of his grip downward along my back, and then caressing across my hip before I felt his hand further extend between my thighs, and caress across the side of my shaft. 

I groaned, feeling pleasure surmounting within my mind as I mindlessly pulled back a bit to lay and let him explore. 

His hand moved then from behind, to in front of me. His fingers wrapping around my own hardened member as I watched him stroke all along to the very tip of my cock, and back down gently towards my balls. His fingers splaying out wider to feel my thigh, tightening back to a jerking position as he pulled and tugged and then moved back down towards my base before spreading his fingers out wider. 

I turned, looking towards those bright eyes of his and trying to think of what to say. My breaths coming out in a heavy pant as each twitching tug sent my mind ricocheting with different, carnal thoughts. 

Sean simply looked at me, and chuckled. His head shaking back and forth slightly as he quickened the pace of his masturbation. “Yea, you like that huh?”

I could only continue to pant like a dog before I nodded my head. 

“Good. Good…” he whispered, slowly leaning in closer towards me as I felt the warmth of his breath paff against my cheek. His lips inching closer and closer as if he intended to kiss me, only to have his lips lean up further towards the lobe of my ear. His stubbled face lightly grinding against the soft features of my own cheek as I tried to hold myself back just a little bit longer. I didn’t want to cum just yet. 

“…I want to fuck you. Right in that pretty ass of yours.” Was all he could say, and I whimpered slightly, biting my lip to keep myself from cumming on the spot. 

Sensing my impending orgasm, he pulled back his hand and I relaxed, though that hunger and desire lingered, and remained. His words echoing in my head as I wilted a little bit inwardly, but remained no less hard. 

I hadn’t ever done anything like that with anyone before, and I was nervous as hell. 

“I… yea?” I asked looking into his eager face as he nodded his head, shifting to settle up on his elbows a little bit more. 

I inhaled once more, trying to regain sense and breathe at the same time. “I just… I never done that before, you know. With anyone. It would be my first time.”

He chuckled once more, putting me at east as he slowly moved to sit up further onto his fear, placing a palm against my thigh – causing me to spread my legs again once more – only for him to reach across towards the end table where his cigarettes were. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He said, and an idea came to me. He smoked while I sucked his dick earlier, and it put me at ease since it was something I was into; what if he did the same now? If he smoked, certainly I’d be more receptive. I did like it when he smoked after all. 

“Hey… What if you smoked while you fucked me huh?” I asked, looking up towards him as he continued to reach across me. 

He stopped for a moment, and looked back to me with a lifted brow; I almost thought for half a second that he thought that would have been a weird request. I worried that he would have thought that I was being dumb, or something. After all, what if he dropped the cigarette? It would burn me, or him, or something. 

I almost wanted to tell him to forget the suggestion before he simply laughed, and pulled his carton back while he sat beside me. His other hand placing itself on my thigh to caress and knead his fingers; sending me back to dizzying heights of arousal with his touch alone.

“Yea, you know what. Alright. I can do that.” He said, reaching for his zippo once more to flick the end up, and light his cig. The cherry red tip igniting our little corner of the room, despite the lamp on the other end casting everything in darkening, soft shadows. 

“I’d be happy to in fact.” He continued on, grunting as he shifted upwards onto his knees. His heavy, dangling cock waving back and forth slightly as it throbbed heavily – still sticky from my spit earlier when I blew him on the couch. 

I clenched my thighs together, feeling my backside tingle in a growing excitement as I exhaled deeply, moving to get onto my knee’s as well as I tried to speak. “Yes, please. Ohhh, I’ll do anything if you did.”

He chuckled, and I watched him as he pulled back on his cigarette with one hand, his cheeks puffing up with that deliciously hot, ashen air before he blew it out into a cloud in my face, hitting me full on hard enough that I felt the corner of my eyes stinging and tearing up; the smell of the smoke, the flavorants, and all gave off a sickly sweet aroma that further caused my mind to fuzz in a heavy headiness. 

“Anything huh?” He said, reaching out once more to bury his fingers in my hair, gripping me as he pushed me down to the side, forcing me onto my hands and knees. 

I groaned a bit, and fell onto my knee’s hard as the bed lurched forward a bit, rocking to the side before the edge of the frame knocked against the plastered wall and echoed lightly. I felt my knee’s buckling, spreading my legs wider as my own cock swung between my thighs and slapped up against my leg. 

It didn’t take long for Sean to move in behind me, as I turned to look back over my shoulder towards him. His hand trailing down my back, pressing between my shoulder blades to keep me pinned down with my ass in the air presented to him. 

I groaned like a slut as I felt him reaching for his cock, and I felt his long, hard member gliding up between my thighs, the head of his ridged tip throbbing and pressing against the sack of my balls before he frotted slightly forward to trail his shaft along my length. While my dick wasn’t as big, or as girthy as his own – easily dwarfed by his massive manhood – it was still enough that I could feel the pressure before he slid back up, trialing his hand along my ass cheek to spread them wider while his dick slid between my cheeks. 

I tightened up, feeling my backside clench up from nervousness while the head of his tool trailed and rimmed around my asshole. I bit my lip, whimpering now and wondering if I was making the right decision before I felt Sean lean in from behind me, exhaling that sweet scented smoke in my direction. 

“Relax Kenta, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said with a chuckle, and I believed him. 

Then suddenly, I felt him push into me, and I gasped as I felt my ass gripping him. Feeling myself bottoming out as his massive dick squeezed in past the winking ring of my puckered asshole, and felt him pushing into me inch by throbbing inch as I held my tongue out, and tried to think straight. 

It was hard, and I don’t mean his dick. The pleasure that filled my mind was like a shock of energy that took everything else out of me in that moment. I felt myself feeling as if I was on fire, with the pleasure crackling along my back, and up my spine like a wave; yet instantly sapping all of the energy out of my knees and arms, causing me to fall forward, even as I felt Sean’s hand grip my ass and pull me back to slam his thighs against my own. 

Yet, at the same time, there was a level of pain that was hidden beneath the pleasure. My asshole squeezed him tighter and I felt that slight pain shoot up down along my legs, numbing me, but also causing me to sputter every time I tried to form a coherent thought. 

“Oh goddd” I kept on moaning, even as I felt Sean’s big dick fill up my core, and reach deep into me, and felt his heavy balls thud against my own in a lewd slap of flesh on flesh. His muscled thighs grinding against my body sent me forward, even as his hand pulled me back upwards to meet him in a swirling hump. 

Yet, despite the roughness there was a level of sweetness to his words as he spoke in a tense, hungry growl. “Ohhhh that’s it... Mmmnn… Don’t you worry… it’ll get better. Just relax a little bit, and I’ll show you.”

I nodded my head, and tried to relax a little bit as I focused on the pleasure alone. My hips seemingly moving on their own as I ground myself backwards with a rolling thud, finding a rhythm that felt good, even as the pain remained ever present despite the diminishing erotic sharpness that came with it. My ass gripping him lewdly, even as the wettened sounds of us fucking echoed within the small confines of the bedroom. 

The bed continued to rock against the wall, knocking against the plaster; the sound of the wood knocking in an empty thunk. Each knocking song distracted me long enough, but only for a moment before I felt him glide his length back into my winking, tiring ass. My body numbing, slowing down in pace even as the room itself became covered in smoke. A fog that I wasn’t sure was because of how well I was losing my vision to the pleasure, or from Sean’s cigarette. 

Yet, I continued to beg him for more. “F-fuck Sean! Goddd keep that up!” I moaned, letting my tongue hang from my lips for a bit as I tried to pant and keep my breath. 

Then I felt his fingers curl through my hair, and pull my head back upwards. A different sort of pain coursed through me, and I gave a timid yelp, arching my head upwards as I quickly sat up on my hands once more. No longer slipping and slinking down to the rocking, rolling mattress. 

I could only help but stare into the ceiling – each mottled pattern and each wavering crevice a distraction from what I wanted – at least until Sean’s face overhung above my head. His cigarette in his mouth, the ashes falling atop my shoulder as the sprinkled burning pain went away quickly and collected as dust to our furious fucking. 

I didn’t have time to think, nor did I have any time to focus on words before Sean pulled my hair harder and I angled myself backwards again; up nearly off of my palms. His pulling bringing me closer to his face before he parted his lips to kiss at me. 

I returned that delicious kiss, even as he thrusted upwards into me with an alarmingly hard thrust; our balls colliding against one another roughly enough to cause me to jerk forward, and my cock slapped against my own thigh. I could almost feel myself getting closer, and closer to orgasm. 

Yet, I focused on that kiss. The smoky sweetness of his breath enticed me further, even as he shot gunned into my mouth the inhaled air of his cigarettes ash. The smoke that pooled out from the side of my lips curling up into wafting trails before it dissipated. 

Yet, I didn’t cough; our tongues entwined in that kiss. Sloppy, and heated. The taste of the cigarette and him dancing on my lips. 

He pulled back once more then, and took another dag of his cigarette to shotgun back into me before he resumed back to his fucking. Each slapping glance of his thighs against my ass cheeks a delight that I eventually couldn’t overcome. 

My body started to seize up, and I inhaled sharply after the last kiss. I could feel it, like a shockwave deep in the pit of my stomach as he creeped ever close I me. I could feel every throbbing vein of his dick within my canal even as I clenched and squeezed him within me. He was on the verge as well, and my primitive mind soon wanted only one thing. 

To reach the end. 

I felt myself clenching ever tighter before I fell forward with a gasp; my eyes were closed, and I pushed back against Sean, calling out to him in a keening groan of want. 

I shivered, as a sudden coolness roiled through my body, and down to my core and then I came; hard. My cock quivering against the bedsheets beneath me as I tried to keep myself upright before I felt the hot splash of my seed splatter against the comforter beneath me. I orgasmed enough that my mind went numb, and I couldn’t think anymore. 

Then I felt Sean cum hard within me; I felt his cock quivering and shaking slightly within me as I closed my eyes to prepare for the eventuality. Then he released a hot spurt deep within me, and I groaned, feeling it fill me up. 

I bounced back against him once more, quivering as much as he was. Then another hot spurt of spunk shot within me, followed with a third and I continued to groan, collapsing down onto the bed as Sean knelt behind me, placing both hands on the bed to hold himself aloft behind me. 

A moment of silence passed between us with each just panting, and catching our breaths. No words were spoken other than groaning pleasure. His stiffened dick still within my ravaged ass as I felt then pain and pleasure shooting up along the spine of my back. 

He pulled out, and I felt the hot sticky rush of his seed spilling from my widened asshole, onto my ass and onto the bed, and felt him as he rolled over onto his side. 

He chuckled, and I couldn’t help but breath in, drinking in the smell of sex, sweat, and more all around me. 

“Damn. What a rush Kenta…” Sean spoke, reaching over towards the bed side table as he reached once more for his cigarettes, and the leather gloves that he brought with him. 

I continued to catch my breath; looking back up to him over my shoulder as I slinked up somewhat to my knee’s a bit. The feeling of pleasure shooting through me in one last spasm as I wobbled, and nearly toppled to the mattress. 

“Ohhh… What are you doing with those gloves?” I asked, innocent to what else could possibly be in store.


End file.
